Love For You My Star
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: Kim Ryewook seorang Fanboy Dari Kim jongwon a.k.a Yesung/ bagai mana jadinya kalau ternyata ia malah memukul idolanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu*apa deh? pokoknya baca aja* hanya oneshootgaje yang dibuat minnie dikala bosan\\ Yewook \\


LOVE FOR YOU MY STAR

Main cast:

Kim jongwon (Yesung)

Kim Ryewook (Wookie)

And Lee Jinki (cameo)

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapanpun mereka bukan milik minnie dan FF ini jelas milik Minnie

Genre:

Friendship/general

Rate:

K+

Note:

Yaoi , DLDR, silahkan terima kritik dan saran tapi mohon angan bash pairing yang Minnie buat

Enjoy for read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin tergapai? Menyakitkan? Menyedihkan?

Tapi tidak denganku, aku bangga mencintai "dia" walau aku hanya mampu mengaguminya dari jauh, berharap dia sekali saja melihat kearahku memberikan senyumnya yang manis. Harapanku hanya itu sekali saja "dia" memandangku hanya aku.

Oh iya perkenalkan namaku kim ryeowook seorang namja berusia 18 tahun, aku mahasiswa di universitas kyonggi jurusan sastra dan kerja sambilanku adalah menjadi stalker si "Dia" Eoh. Aku akan memperkenalkan si dia itu sebenarnya siapa tapi aku minta jangan kalian jatuh cinta padanya juga ya.

Oke kalian pasti tahukan boyband Super Junior yang sangat terkenal itu? Oh ayolah masa kalian tidak tahu apa dirumah kalian tak ada televisi? Dan kalian tahu seorang member super junior yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan berkepala besar upz aku tidak mengejek aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ku fikir, sedikit aneh dengan sikapnya yang terkadang dingin terkadang konyol, seseorang yang gemar sekali membaca buku hingga matanya bermasalah dan dia harus menggunakan kacamata atau soft lens saat beraktifitas atau membaca buku favoritenya, pencinta binatang yang terkadang malah terlihat lebih akrab dengan binatang peliharaanya dari pada dengan para member yang lain, senyum yang manis serta tingkah polah yang terkesan tidak dibuat-buat, cerewet, dan yang paling penting adalah suaranya yang indah tidak ada tandingannya. Matanya yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang memandangnya oh tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuungkapkan disini karena bagiku dia adalah namja yang paling sempurna, tidak ada yang lain oke mungkin aku lupa member tahu kalian siapa namanya, kim jongwoon atau biasa kita panggil dia yesung sang art of voice.

Aku sangat mencintainya, mungkin ini terdengar gila namun begitulah adanya aku bukan hanya mengaguminya sebagai idola tapi aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku selalu mengiriminya pesan melalui akun social yang ia punya tapi seperti yang lain pesanku tak pernah ia balas namun hal itu tak berarti aku akan menyerah aku akan berusaha terus agar ia memandangku.

Hari ini hari kedua musim salju aku menggunakan coat yang tebal untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang ada oh sudah berapa lama mereka tidak pulang kekorea? Betah sekali diluar negri, tidak tau ya kalau aku merindukannya, haha kalian bisa tebak kan siapa yang sedang aku bicarakan? Yupz. Kim jong woon a.k.a yesung a.k.a my lovely, menjijikan kedengarannya? Yeah terserah kalian yang jelas saat ini aku hanya mampu memandang gambarnya yang ada dihalte, hahaha gambar ekspresi wajahnya seperti anak hilang. Lucu tapi aku cinta.

"ya, wookie kau sedang apa? Tersenyum-senyum sendiri!" seru Jinki teman dekatku

"aku merindukannya..." ujarku

"siapa?ah... jangan bilang" jinki memandang gambar yang sedari tadi aku tatap

"hehehehe siapa lagi kalau bukan dia..." ujarku

"hah, kau sudah tidak waras Wookie-ahh, bermimpilah terus..." ledeknya

"biar saja! Dan aku tidak bermimpi, setidaknya hidup itu berawal dari imipankan! Huh!" sanggahku

"ya sudahlahlah, terserah saja padamu... eh, ayo kau tidak pulang?"

"anhi, aku masih mau memandangnya '' kataku

"dasar namja tidak waras!"dia mengetuk pucuk kepalaku

"hais... "

jinki berlalu dan aku masih setia memandangi gambar itu "yah... kau tampak sempurna..." gumamku

"itu super junior kan?" tanya suara berat disebelahku aku menoleh ada seorang namja yang memakai topi serta matanya tertutup kacamata hitam serta sweater tebal sampai menutupi mulutnya

"iya," jawabku

"mereka... tampan yah!" komentarnya lagi

"memang, tapi yang ini paling tampan!" kataku menunjuk gambar yesung. Namja disebelahku terdiam

"dia... aneh..." ujar namja itu

Aku menoleh menatapnya "dia tidak aneh!"

"kau tahu dari semua member kurasa dia yang tidak pantas masuk super junior!"

"bwooo! " mataku terbelalak menatapnya "kau bilang apa? Tidak pantas?'

"ne... tidak pantas... "

"YA KAU BICARA APA?" teriakku

"haisss tidak usah berteriak..."

"kau... " aku menunjuk orang itu dengan tanganku geram "haiss, aku tak suka kau menjelek-jelekkannya!"

"tidak usah dijelek-jelekkan dia juga sudah jelek!"

"ya! Kau semakin kurang ajar!" bentakku

"haiss... memangnya dia siapamu sampai-sampai kau marah aku mengejeknya!"

"dia... dia orang yang kucintai!"

"cinta apa? Kau buta sepertinya !" ujarnya lagi membuatku semakin naik darah

"sekarang aku tanya padamu, kau itu siapa berani-beraninya menghina yesung hyung? Kau fikir kau sudah lebih baik darinya!" kataku

"yah tidak! karena itu aku bilang dia tidak pantas disuper junior..."

"huh! Kau nappun namja, jangan hina yesung hyungku lagi!" ujarku semakin emosi

"aku tidak menghina ini kenyataan, dia itu aneh, jelek, tak bermutu dan satu lagi dia itu tak pantas jadi seorang idola"

"hya... kau bilang apa?" aku menarik kerah bajunya dan menonjok wajahnya hingga kacaa matanya terlepas

"ughhhh" dia terhempas jatuh dan topinya ikutan terbuka, untung saja saat ini tidak ada orang kalau tidak pasti mereka sudah menjadi pusat tontonan

"stststs... sakit sekali " ringisnya mengusap pipinya yang kutonjok lagi

Aku tersentak "_ya tuhan apa yang kuperbuat?" _ batinku "hais, mian, mianhae... mianhae... kau sih menghina yesung hyung makannya aku marah..." kataku kemudian membantu namja itu duduk dikursinya semula "gwechanna? Pasti sakit ne?" tanyaku memandang lebam akibat pukulanku

"stststts, tidak apa aku memang salah..." ujarnya pelan

Lah? Kenapa dia berubah lembut, aku memandang wajahnya matanya yang sipit... hidungnya yang mungil ah, dia mirip seseorang, bibirnya yang kecil dan ASTAGA

Aku mundur beberapa langkah

"wae? Semengerikan itukah wajahku?" tanyanya

"ka-kau..." aku tak percaya aku menggosok mataku sekali lagi memastikan aku tak salah lihat

"aku? Aku kenapa?"

"ka-kau... tidak-tidak!" aku menggeleng kemudian menatap gambar yang ada didindig memastikan kemudian menatapnya lagi dan aku yakin wajah mereka sama

"ka-kau.."

"apa sih kau seperti melihat hantu!" ujarnya

"ya benarkah kau yesung ?" tanyaku setelah yakin

"anhi, aku kim jongwoon !"

"yah, itu sama saja!" seruku "tapi..."

"akh, gomawo kau begitu membelaku sampai meonjokku seperti ini!" ujarnya

Hais tidak-tidak apa mungkin aku pasti sedang mengkhayal dan kemudian aku berlari menjauh dari namja itu

"yah, hey namja kecil aku belum tahu namamu?" serunya namun aku tak perduli yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah aku menjauh dari tempat itu

Haiss apa aku terlalu merindukannya? Hingga dia menjadi sangat mirip dengan yesung hyung, kalau itu benaran yesung hyung, haiss Bodohnya aku ini malah lari darinya akukan bisa minta foto bareng atau minta tanda tangan dia setidaknya. Hufftf tapi tidak mungkin seorang idola besar seperti yesung berkeliaran dihalte sepeti itu

...

Kurasa aku mulai gila aku kembali kehalte itu sembari berharap bertemu namja yang mirip yesung lagi aku masih tak percaya kalau itu yesung hyung dan aku kembali menemukan orang yang sama dengan baju yang berbeda.

"kau datang lagi?" tegurnya

"ah, aku... "

"kemari.." namja itu menarik tanganku dan mendorongku duduk disebelahya "gara-gara tonjokan mu kemarin aku dimarahi oleh managerku!" ujarnya

Aku memandang wajahnya memang ada memar dipipi kirinya bekas pukulanku kemarin

"mianhae..."

"huftftft sampai aku tak boleh keluar dorm lagi, untung saja teuki hyung mengerti keadaanku!" ujanya

"teu-teuki? Maksudmu leeteuk super junior?" tanyaku lagi tak pasti

"ya iya, siapa lagi ada orang lain bernama leeteuk yang kau kenal?" dia balik bertanya

"jadi... kau benar- benar yesung super junior?"

"jadi kau masih belum percaya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan

"haisss kurasa kau mengenal wajahkukan? Perhatikan aku miripkan dengan yang digambar itu?" yesung menunjuk gambar pamflet yang ada didinding halte

"ne... tapi... aku masih heran kenapa kau berada disini?"

"aku sedang merenung..."

"merenung dihalte? Aneh..."

"hyaa... katanya kau fansku tapi kau malah mengataiku aneh!" seru yesung

Aku tersenyum sekarang aku yakin dia adalah yesung jantungku berdebar kencang

"kenapa diam?" tanyanya

Aku menggeleng pelan _haiss mana keberanianku? Minta fotonya tanda tangannya... tapi aku tak bisa membuka mulutku sekarang! _Aku hanya mamupu memandangi waajahnya saja

"hey... kau kenapa sih?"

"Hy-hyung... "

"heh? Dari kemarin baru sekarang kau memanggilku Hyung?" ledeknya

"aishhh ak-aku fans beratmu"

"aku tahu..."

"dan aku sangat menyukaimu..." kataku gugup

"aku tahu juga, siapa namamu?"

"kim ryeowook imnida.." jawabku pelan ntah mengapa kali ini aku tak berani memandang wajah itu

"kau satu marga dengan dongsaengseulku..." ujar yesung lagi

"dan... hyung aku men-mencintaimu..." aku tak perduli kalau dia mengataiku aneh atau memandangku jijik setelah ini yang penting bagiku aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku

"apa?" yesung menatapku bingung "cinta? Ah... kau hanya mengagumiku jangan salah artikan perasaanmu!"

"anhi..." aku menggeleng "mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi kau memang cinta pertamaku Hyung..."

Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepalaku pelan "kau ini... hem... aku hargai rasa cintamu itu, gomawo ne.."

Aku mengangguk, ini sudah cukup memang dari awal aku tak terlalu berharap untuk memilikinya karena aku tahu banyak ELF diluar sana yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama lagi pula mana mungkin Yesung hyung adalah seorang gay kan? Aku tak mau banyak berharap

"yesung hyung..."

"ne?"

"dari kemarin kau merenungi apa dhalte ini?"

"aku? Hem... aku merenungi seseorang yang ingin kutemui.." jawab yesung

"nugu?" tanyaku, namun aku langsung minta maaf karena aku seperti seorang wartawan yang banyak bertanya

"gwenchanna... " yesung tersenyum kearahku

"hari ini tidak ada jadwal?" tanyaku lagi

Yesung menggeleng "anhi, aku bebas dua minggu ini"

"tumben sekali? Eh, hyung aku boleh bertanya ?"

"boleh..."

"kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku

"huh?" yesung memandangku "kau mau menyebarkan gosip?"

"anhi, aku hanya ingin tahu apa ada wanita beruntung yang telah mendapatkan hatimu.."

Yesung tersenyum "ada... tapi dia bukan yeojachinguku"

"jadi?"

"dia tak menerimaku loh... ini sudah 2 tahun semenjak aku ditolak olehnya"

"jinjja? Ada juga yang menolakmu?" aku tak percaya gadis seperti apa itu sampai-sampai dia menolak cinta seorang kim jong woon

Yesung tersenyum simpul "dia telah bahagia sekarang " yesung mentap langit yang kala itu sangat cerah

"mian... aku membuatmu mengingat kejadian yang tak mengenakan.." aku berkata lirih

Lagi-lagi yesung tersenyum "jujur saja selain kau hanya eommaku yang tau masalah ini.." katanya

"hah?" aku terperangah benarkah? Berarti dia menganggapku penting

"wookie-ahh maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya yesung

"hem?" aku tertegun memandang wajah tampan itu _jangan bilang ini hanya mimpi kalau mimpi ayo segera bangunkan aku agar aku tidak semakin gila_

"kau tak mau?"

"ah.. geure... aku mau menjadi temanmu hyung..."

Yesung tersenyum senang "kalau begitu kajja!" ajaknya seraya berdiri

"eodi?"

"kita rayakan pertemanan kita!" katanya seraya menarikku kesalah satu swalayan.

Kami membeli banyak es crim dan coklat serta permen dan oh jangan lupa namja bodoh ini melupakan topi dan kacamatanya kalau saja aku tak mengingatkan kupastikan sekarang kami berada dikerumunan para clouds

"apa yang kau lihat wookiw..." ujar yesung saat memergokiku sedang menatap intens wajahnya, aku langsung menunduk dengan rona wajah yang memerah

"aku tampan kan?" yesung balik memandangku seraya menopangkan dagunya ditangan kanannya

"ish.. seluruh dunia juga tau kalau kau tampan" grutuku

"jinja? Tapi menurut sievil kyu itu tidak..."

"Hyung ngapain dengerin omongan evil.. "kataku

"oh iya Wookie... mungkin aku jarang bertemu denganmu nanti karena kami akan mulai promo subgrup "

"aku tahu Hyung... akukan Elf jadi aku juga memantau kegiatan kalian..."

Yesung tersenyum "mana handphonemu?"

Aku merogoh sakuku dan memberikan handphoneku "untuk apa hyung?"

Yesung menekan-nekan beberapa tombol kemudian meletakkan handphone itu ditelinganya seperti akan menelphone seseorang tak lama terdengar nada ringtone dari saku celana namja sipit itu

Ia tersenyum "nah... aku sudah ada nomormu dan kau juga telah mempunyai nomorku kita benar-benar teman sekarang" ujar yesung tertawa seperti anak kecil

Aku tersenyum kemudian meletakkan kembali handphoneku kesaku

"eumz... bagaimana kalau aku menyebarkan nomormu?"

"aku percaya padamu karena kau temanku..." ujar Yesung mengacak rambutku pelan dan aku tersenyum.

Yah mungkin kata cinta itu masih jauh tapi aku telah menjadi temannya dan aku akan tetap mencintainya, Love for You My Star

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gyakakkakkakka lagi-lagi minnie muncul dengan oneshoot gaje yang ditulis dalam 2 jam tanpa edit jadi maaf bila si Typo bertebaran dan muncul lobang sana-sini maklum belum diaspal, dan ini dibuat karena minnie lagi ga ada mood buat bikin lanjutan True love never false. Dan ini terinspirasi saat minnie lagi mandangin muka unyunya sungmin oppa dikomputer kerja minnie dan tiba-tiba temen kantor minnie teriak ditelinga minnie "LAMA-LAMA JADI GA WARAS LU MANDANGIN TU ORANG TERUS, KALAU MIMPI JANGAN JAUH-JAUH" bweeeeee minnie langsung mewek kenapa? Gara-gara dibentak? Tidak-tidak minnie bukan yeoja cengeng minnie mewek gara-gara dia teriaknya ditelinga minnie dan buat minnie kaget dan asma minnie langsung kambuh sampe air mata minnie keluar sendiri *kelabakan cari inhealer* aduh kok jadi curcol yah pokoknya yang udah baca please review yah... **

***bow bareng Yewook oppa***


End file.
